There are common couplings for LNG transfer from a LNG station or mobile fueling vehicle to an LNG vehicle tank. The acronym LNG means liquified natural gas. Both rely on check valves which can halt flow in ideal situations, but which can fail if the pressure from the tank is too high on disconnect. If he vehicle tank has pressure that is too high compared to the delivery tank, the known coupling systems allow some venting. Both of the known couplings also rely on surface finish and form accuracy as well as high purity of the connecting surfaces in order to connect with small forces. Also the nozzle may be used on numerous vehicles every day and the fine fit and finish required may slip leading to difficulties. This situation is exacerbated by the cold temperatures of the nozzle and receptacle which are in contact with LNG, 196 degrees below 0, which makes the metal brittle and subject to abrasion. All of the components of the connecting parts of the nozzle and receptacle are made of hardened stainless steel for maximum resistance to wear and damage. But that delays rather than prevents damage. Leaking connections, and loss of LNG vapors (methane) from an ill-fitting nozzle is both a safety and environmental issue. The first common coupling is the “J. C. Carter type collet system” that locks over the coupling and its cone shape collet is pushed down over the receptacle and fastened with downward movement and pressure from a pair of locking double scissor handles. The pressure required, and potential loss from scrapings are both issues for long term reliability. This system, based on a standard collets, are not patented.
The other known coupling system is patented, under patent number U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,477. This is the “Kodiak system” which includes a valved receptacle and a valved nozzle. Rollers in the outer collar of the receptacle are received in the helical channels along the nozzle. A notch or detent in each of the channels provides a vent fluid before the nozzle is fully disconnected from the receptacle. The nozzle has a rotating handle assembly to lock in the coupling.
For the remainder of this patent application, locking handles refer to the pull down handles of the nozzle design that lock the collets, rotating handles refer to the handle that rotates to lock the valved receptacle to the valved nozzle.
The current state of art would be satisfactory in most applications. But, however, LNG coupling devices pose challenges:                One is the material is extremely cold, minus 196 degrees. Leaking material, or blowback out of the vehicle tank can cause injury to operators. This has led to a practice of using an excessive amount of personal protection equipment which operators do not like. Besides, cryogenically approved gloves, operators need to wear a long apron down to the knees and where a helmet with a clear solid shield.        Two is that methane is a very strong greenhouse gas, its impact on greenhouse gas is 19 times or more of the impact of carbon monoxide. A leak from the fueling operation is not acceptable environmentally.        
Other relevant patents related to this invention are next listed: U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,614A filed on 1974 Oct. 22 in the name of Harry H. Hammond, Thomas D. Karcher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,870A filed on 1982 Sep. 7 in the name of Ojars Maldus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,155A filed on 1994 Jul. 4 in the name of Glen B Bryski, Martine E, Gordon, Patrick K. Griffin John J. Holzinger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,477B2 filed on 2005 Sep. 20 in the name of Todd Lambert, Keith J. Anderson; U.S. patent no U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,641B2 filed on 2006 Sep. 26 in the name of Joseph R. Marbon, Steven D. Erickson; U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,718B2 filed on 2008 Dec. 30 in the name of Todd Lambert, Shawn Davis Ellis, Mario Alejandro; U.S. patent application no US20060026969 filed on 2011 Jan. 13 in the name of Thomas Curtis, Brook Samuel, Douglas, Chambers; and U.S. patent application no US20110005639 in the name of Ervin Weh, Wolfgang Web.
In reference to cited U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,614, a coupling arrangement without collets that uses a ball type locking mechanism is described. Purpose of the ball type device is to leave openings between the balls for ice formation so ice can be easily broken without heating the coupling. Arrangement is obsolete but was one of the first LNG patents. Does not combine the two elements of the current invention with a separate coupling lock and collet locking mechanism.
In reference to cited U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,870, a quick disconnect female coupling with a lever operated valve is taught. The lever operates a cam inside the coupling which pulls the valve assembly of the female coupling and pusher a plunger into the valve of the male coupling. A reverse of current technology where the female coupling is the primary device. Does not combine the locking mechanisms of the current invention.
In reference to cited U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,155, the male and female ends both have poppets that combine with and outer seal on the male end sealing the connection. Again not combining the couplet lock with a collet locking mechanism.
In reference to cited U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,477, it has only the one connecting “Kodiak type” mechanism and not the collet type of connecting mechanism.
In reference to cited U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,641, a quick connect system with two connecting mechanism, but in this patent both are ring type connectors, neither is a collet type connector, is described. Furthermore, this patent is not for a cryogenic connector.
Concerning cited U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,718, this patent is for modifications in the sleeve prevent ice build. If allows the female coupler to have gas purging from the methane gas in the tank to prevent icing. While it has a double ring in the coupler itself, it does not act as a double fastening device, but rather to create a cavity for gas purging.
Concerning cited patent application no US20060026969, it deals with an insulating boot on an LNG nozzle to prevent ice build-up. The boot is conFIG.d to go on a standard collet type connecting nozzle and it does provide for a second locking device such as in the device being searched for in this report.
Concerning cited patent application no US20110005639, it is a variation of the standard Parker Hannifin or JC Carter nozzle where the hand lever, this application uses one lever rather than two, is locked into position and needs to be released before opening. This system uses one collet type connecting device, and not the double connection device described herein.